Spy from Apartment 8i
Yelena Bishop '''(also known as The '''Spy from Apartment 8i) is the main antagonist of the first season in the 2017 Nickelodeon series Welcome to the Wayne as well as its pilot. History Not much is known about the Spy from Apartment 8i other than she works for an affiliation of which is currently unknown. For whatever reason, the Spy desires to take control of the Wayne, a building refuted for its paranormal anomalies. It is said that whosoever takes control of the Wayne would theoretically control the world as well. While it is unknown as to how she came to this conclusion, the Spy is relentless in her goal. She has two henchmen to aid her in her goals - Masterson and Flowershirt respectively. The Spy makes her first appearance in the first episode of the series entitled "Rise and Shine Sleepyhead." In the episode, the Spy acquires a mutant, shark-like creature dubbed "Sleepyhead." The creature's origins are unknown at the present time, but what is noteworthy about it is how it increases in size and agility after ingesting squid-like oddities termed "Squidgets." The Spy harnesses the Squidgets through the use of a type of gas entitled "rainbow gas" which causes the entities to become immobile. Olly and Ansi discover her plan, only to then get locked in the room with the monster. While Team Trio's plan of tricking the monster into overeating, ergo causing it to explode, the creature reassembles itself. In her next appearance, the Spy sends Masterson out to obtain the postcards that the trio of friends were given. After a scuffle with some mechanical pigeons, Masterson nearly gets away with the postcards. Unfortunately for him, Ansi reactivates the pigeons, and he is defeated. Annoyed, the Spy asks Masterson if he at least got the milk that she had requested earlier. He nervously laughs before collapsing to the floor. Her latest appearance is in "Some Kind of Tap-Dancing, Beekeeping Whaler." The Spy appears in the elevator that Andrei and Olly were riding in. When the coast was clear, the Spy contacts an unknown person, stating that she was keeping track of the vampire. It is heavily suggested that Andrei might have a huge role to play in whatever big is coming to the Wayne. In "Like No Other Market on Earth," the Spy imprisons a shapeshifting oddity named Brian, tasking him with spying Team Timbers. When he relays back to her that the team's friendship was their weakness, the Spy sends him out to destroy their bond. In order to be freed, Brain had to retrieve a small test tube of rainbow gas; if he failed, he would be trapped inside of a cube forever. Thanks to Team Timbers, Brian is freed, but the Spy retrieves the gas anyway. Following her defeat, her boss tells that he will be visiting. Gallery Rise and Shine Sleepyhead Spy Angered.jpg Spy and Flowershirt.jpg Spy and Cohorts.jpg Spy Walking into a Vault.jpg Spy's Evil Grin.jpg Sleepyhead_1.jpg Sleepyhead_2.jpg The Spy and Her Cohorts 2.jpg The Spy's Stern Look.jpg Mail Those Cards, Boys! Mail_Those_Cards_Boys_10.png Mail_Those_Card_Boys_11.png Mail_Those_Card_Boys_12.png Some Kind of Tap-Dancing, Beekeeping Whaler S1E5_IMG_80.png S1E5_IMG_82.png Trivia *She was voiced by Kathleen Mclerney in the pilot episode, and Veronica Taylor in the TV series. * While she does have a name, her name is obscured from the audience in the eighth episode of the series. Category:Spy Category:Archenemy Category:Female Category:Enigmatic Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Nameless Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Conspirators